Bar Talk
by Ella Anders
Summary: "Damned if I know anymore," Sky said between chews. "We were supposed to come with the girls for some show they were putting on at the animal park…but then they got turned into little girls-"


_**Bar Talk**_

 **September, 6th 2015**

 **By Ella Anders**

 **Summary: "Damned if I know anymore," Sky said between chews. "We were supposed to come with the girls for some show they were putting on at the animal park…but then they got turned into little girls-"**

 **Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by Rainbow and Viacom. I, the authoress, do not own and or profit from anything. Please note none of my personal views and or options are reflected in this work of fan fiction.**

 **Authoress' Notes: After seeing bits of the latest episode of season seven, titled 'Baby Winx'. Well, all I can say is this was coming. Oh, and drunk Sky is fun!**

* * *

This was never how he imaged things would go…

When Sky had meet Bloom everything was great. Bloom was so vastly different from any other girl he had ever meet; smart, creative, talented and yet oddly completely unsure of herself. They got along so well with only minor issues along the way, and even with the greatest evils in the universe and his ex, they were strong.

But lately things had changed; Bloom had. It was almost like he didn't know her anymore.

With a sigh, Sky perched his elbows up on the bar's counter. His hands ranking though his already messy mane until his head down its way on the cold surface, inches away from his tall drink.

Was it the fourth or then seventh?

He couldn't tell. Or rather he didn't want to even think how many drinks he had consumed since he stumbled into his former place of employment, Fruttie Music Bar. For the most part the popular beach-fount joint hadn't changed much. Bar the larger crowed that now occupied every table and then some.

Tingles of nostalgic emotions allowed the blonde to forge a somewhat genuine smile. After all it had been fun, playing the normal everyday guy for a bit. Less pressure, less drama.

Drama.

That earned a snort as he reached for his glass and chugged every remaining drop down. After the final drop trinket down, Sky's eyes narrowed.

"Sad." The glass was slammed down with access force that even made Sky himself startle. "More!"

The figure behind the counter turned and appeared none to please with the tone of the command. Even though Sky tried to focus on the sever, his eye would not permit it. Even with straining it became a harder task and his vision blurred.

"Sky, I'm cutting you off."

Sky made a face, "No! I need another…wait, how do you know me?"

There was a huff as the figure marched over towards the drunken blonde, with hands on their hips the figure inched forward. "Sky. It's me, Andy. Remember?"

"Andy…Andy…oh, Andy!" Sky made his hands into fists, the last person on the face of the universe he wanted to see right now was his girlfriend's ex.

Andy pulled the glass back and reached for a bottle of water. "Oh-okay. You are cut off."

Sky's brow twitched, "What?"

"You heard me," Andy began as he grabbed a fresh glass and poured the water into it. "Drink this." He slid the cup towards the irked man with a soft smile. "Relax, just water. Straight from the bottle."

"What about my beer?"

"Can you even stand?"

Sky paused, that sounded like a challenge. With a sly grin the blonde man started to stand, only come to realize what in theory was easy currently was a try some task. After nearly landing on his back end, a red-faced Sky settled himself back on the stool. With a huff he took the glass and drank down the water. "There," he declared as he slammed the glass down. "Happy?"

"I will be once you eat something, alcohol on an empty stomach is only asking for trouble."

"I'm a specialist, trouble is what excites me!"

Andy arched his brow as he walked towards the kitchen to fetch something with some substance for Sky to eat. The guy was bad enough any normal day of the week, but drunk was worse. A shiver ran up the musician's spine, the last thing he wanted to see was Sky hung-over. As he started back, with a hamburger and a batch of fries in tow, Andy watched the man closely. Observing his actions and body language, just what did Bloom see in this guy?

"Eat up! Fresh off the grill burger, topped with the usual, and piping hot fries. Be careful, extremely hot."

With a small nod, Sky picked up a few fries and coated them with ketchup before tossing them into his mouth. Completely unfazed by the overwhelming warmth. "So," Andy began casual as he leaded against the counter. "What brings you back to Earth? Let me guess, another magic packed mission?"

"Damned if I know anymore," Sky said between chews. "We were supposed to come with the girls for some show they were putting on at the animal park…but then they got turned into little girls-"

"Beg pardon?"

Sky paused, lowering the burger that was inches from his lips. "They got spelled into little girls. _Little girls_ , as in little!" Sky began to shake his head.

Andy stood dumbfound, what kind of response do you give that? Hell, how do grown women turn- wait, that's right magic. Even after getting semi adjusted with magic, and wrapping his mind around the fact his childhood friend was a real life fairy was still hard.

"I-"

"He-he," Sky began to laugh and tears fell from his eyes. "Little girls! Little girls! Isn't that just _fantastic?!_ But that isn't even the best part, oh no. Bloom has replaced me with a unicorn!"

"A uniron."

"Yeah," Sky lowered his burger and raised one hand as he did so he extended his index finger to act as a horn. "A unicorn, Elas. She is obsessed with him! That jerk wanted to cut into our alone time, I hadn't get to see Bloom anymore and that wannabe insisted in joining and asking a million and ten questions!" He paused, "I want to take that horn of his and tell him to shove it up m-"

Andy blinked, "Oh."

"But Bloom, oh Bloom didn't mind. No, she said _I_ was the one who was insensitive! Me! We have been together for years! But she casts me aside for a unicorn, if that's the way she wants to be maybe I will act like one."

And with that Sky began whining like horse and kicking his feet around. His index finger still pointed to resemble that of a horn. From his place behind the counter, Andy stood and watched in horror at the scene before him.

Today was a good day to start drinking.


End file.
